


First Impressions

by NannaSally



Series: First Impressions [1]
Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Beginnings, Emotions, Exploration, Gen, new environment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8624533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NannaSally/pseuds/NannaSally
Summary: what would our heroes make of the private accommodation on the Liberator?





	1. Avon & Vila

It was a release, but also a trap, to be confronted with  a private, lockable personal space, painted entirely in white with silver linen AND access to a remarkable room filled with fabrics and clothing in every shade and texture imaginable. As well as a strongroom overflowing with gems, jewels and glitter.

A release to Vila because it was all clean, bright, not dingey, no sign of previous occupancy, though it was reasonable to assume there had been a user – the abandoned vessel had not got where they found it on its own. The colours in what came to be known as the Wardrobe were enticing in their complexity – some of the colours he was hard pressed to put a name to. And textures of all kinds – he favoured the soft, slinky, shiny fabrics.

A release to Avon because it was private, and having been a child in a privileged commuity, privacy had readily been available.  Surviving the crowding of the prison holding cells and then ship had been a struggle, and not showing that struggle had been even harder.  Finally, a place to let down his guard, even for a short time, no expectations from others, no need to maintain the barriers that protected him.

A trap to Vila  because privacy was largely outside his experience and not hearing his neighbour, his next neighbour and even the neighbour three doors down living life was a little unnerving. Although the prison ship had been a place of real and potential danger, it had never been quiet – and quiet was what Vila found most alarming.  So Vila found it easier to stay awake during his sleep periods, and doze on the flight deck or at the teleport station, where he could hear the comforting noise of other people doing whatever other people did.

A trap to Avon because he could so easily lose himself in the aloneness, the silence, the neutrality of the space – and that would make him vulnerable to the machinations of others. By isolating himself he would not know what was going on, what to expect, where the others were, what they were up to.... To be totally safe meant either be Totally Alone - or Totally Know - nothing else was safe enough.  So he could only give in to his need for silence, aloneness for short periods and then prowl the ship, spend time in the shadows on the Flight Deck, crawl in and under the various computer stations.  Be among people without being part of the group.. if he could maintain it.

 

 


	2. Gan & Jenna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gan and Jenna personalise their spaces.

Gan was having a fine time - all that space and just for him.  As he was a large man, he had always had difficulty physically fitting into rooms.  Ducking his head when going through doors, hunching in low ceilinged rooms, scrunching up on furniture - all had become second nature to him.

The room he had chosen was quite large compared to some of the others, but to him it was Just Right. All the ceilings in the _Liberator_ were quite high, and doors accommodated him well. His room had a long, wide bed and he added plenty of pillows to make it comfortable. He added just a few bright spots of colour in the cushion covers and he found some rather nice wall hangings in his favourite greens and blues in the Wardrobe that he put up on the wall. When he asked Zen how to go about this, the answer was quite simple: mark the spot with a particular tool and a hook appeared. If it was no longer needed, repeat the process and it disappeared into the wall again.

Gan did not require a lot in life - he quite liked the clothes he had been wearing when he first entered the ship - they were plain but useful, hard wearing and had been among the last things his woman had purchased for him - he was not ready to give them up in a hurry. However, clothes do eventually wear out and one day he had to come to terms with this.

In the Wardrobe he found a selection of soft, warm, comfortable shirts and a number of rather nice short sleeved jackets to go over them.  There were lots of colours, but he rather favoured the soft greens that reminded him of his home.

 

Jenna was delighted with her chosen room - it had its own bathroom - as they all did. Well, bathroom was a bit of a misnomer - cleanser space was more appropriate - but it offered the opportunity to be as clean as she liked as often as she liked and she never had to wait, or check if there was anyone else in there.  After four months on the prison ship _London_ , and before that what seemed an age in various holding cells, looking out for whoever fancied her that day, the chance to completely shed her clothes and her wariness was refreshing.

It was also a big relief to able to lock the door to her room and control entry - several of her crewmates had indicated that they would be quite happy to share a bed with her, but all had also shown that if she decided 'no' then 'no' it was - but still, locking her door was good for her sense of security. As a pilot and smuggler, security and safety had always had a high priority especially in her down time.  Too much stress and she knew she did not perform as well as she needed  and now she was responsible for keeping this amazing ship and this crew smoothly piloted, so she needed chill time even more.

Initially, she chose one pleasantly comfortable outfit with leather trousers and boots, and a pretty top. The top she had worn when she arrived had been quite nice when new, but now it was looking a bit worse for wear and frankly she wa SICK of the sight of it. So it went where all old, unwanted clothing went. And the short skirt the same.  Now she could change her look, her style as it pleased her.

Some outifts did not really work well.  She needed to get into the habit of changing into more appropriate clothing before she went off ship...But on board she indulged in soft, luxurious fabrics in glowing colours. Some fitted, some flowing, all lovely.  But always she wore her silver linked necklace. It may not be extremely valuable, but it was special, and it was truly hers...

A few large throw covers, some floor cushions for curling up on, pretty pictures on the walls and one wall covered in a swag of fabric, looking just like a curtained window, and she began to feel this could be home.


	3. Blake & Cally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake and Cally with space of their own

Like the others, Blake was fascinated by all the rooms available, the space, all the offerings of the wardrobe, strong room and other amenities that was the interior of the Liberator.

However, all he really needed for comfort was a space to lie down and sleep, a desk to plot and plan and space to put those plans into practice.

So the room he chose - nearest to the flight deck - was not really the most comfortable, although it had the standard furnishings of a built in bed with a large mattress, he added a desk and chair, and an extended lounge chair he had found in the Crew Room.  More often than not he woke up in this lounge chair where he had sat back to have a bit of a think.

He added little else; an extra blanket for comfort when the nightmares struck, extra warmth seemed to help hold the worst of them off. A pinboard on the wall to display the floorplans of his most enticing targets, a box for files and booktapes.

Clothes? Well he rather fancied the look of his favourite remembered Old History Legend - Hooded Robin.  Practical, roomy sleeved shirts were comfortable for sitting or movement, with a jerkin and practical boots.

 

Cally had spent the last several weeks before boarding the Liberator on her own, haunted by the memories of her colleagues and friends death-thoughts.  She was wracked with guilt because her Auron genetics had rendered her immune to the deadly poison the Federation had rained down on their encampment.  She had spent a long, immeasurable time burying and honouring her dead.  She had intended revenge and death. If Blake and the crew had not arrived when they did, she would be dead by now.

So contemplating a future life was confronting - what to make of the opportunity now given her? She was reluctant to take advantage of the luxury offered her by the room available - she chose a small space and added little - a desk and chair, a place to hang her artwork which remembered her experiences, especially of those she could not 'hear'.

The clothes she was wearing the day she came aboard were practical and comfortable. But they were vivid reminders of her failure and her previous intent. So she looked to the wardrobe for more comforting clothes.  She enjoyed the feel of the luxury fabrics, the wonderful jewel colours but her favourites were soft greens and pastel highlights.


	4. Not just bedrooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what else is to offer on Liberator besides places to sleep?

Aside from the cabins, there was plenty of space offered to the Crew to use as they wished. Some had obvious functions, some not so obvious, still others were blank, unfurnished areas available to be put to use as desire or need came up.

The Medical Unit was a wonder - the Federation was pretty good medically - IF you were considered 'worthy' of the effort and money. But people like Gan and Vila had only had access to the basics - quick sets for broken limbs, a short list of emergency surgery, a limited supply of painkillers and antibiotics.  If something like an epidemic struck, the Federation had two main options: dose the water with medication, or if it was considered just too virulent - exterminate the sufferers, both real and potential.

Avon, Jenna and Blake had had access to the more involved, expensive offerings of the medical fraternity up until the point where they became known as antisocial - criminal, rebellious, prisoner.  Now the procedures concentrated on keeping the accused alive until trial and sentencing - they made better examples that way. Plus some aspects of torture came under the overall heading of 'Medical' - it was a perfect opportunity to study the effects of pain and stress on the human body and psyche - especially as to why a person of privileged rank would turn his or her back on all the benefits of their status and choose a potentially damaging future instead?

Now they had total access to total care - the medications stocked were inumerable - cataloguing them fascinated Cally for hours, as she also added the alternative remedies that Aurons revelled in. She instigated regular exercise and stretching routines, vitamin supplements and tried to influence the others to seek relaxing downtime. Her major opponents on a personal level were Blake - running to his own internal, frenetic schedule  - and Avon who was reluctant to let any aspect of control lapse.

Still, Cally was glad to know that the facilities were there to deal with the inevitable injuries their chosen life would bring about.

 

A large room was furnished with comfortable chairs and tables and used for relaxation activities, especially group ones.  The crew had acquired a selection of board games when they visited various planets on less rebellious business. Some supplies were needed - the original owners of Liberator had apparently never heard of 'hair gel', 'personal deoderant' or 'five grain muesli'.  Besides, it was relaxing to get off the ship and walk in a non-threatening environment - and they did have to meet local rebel groups on occasion, if just to make sure their efforts were not needlessly dupilicated.

Book tapes were also added and a portable reader. Much of any video content could be sourced via Zen and later Orac, so they had little need to search for new or vintage film discs. Blake was able to keep up his interest in PreAtomic history via the latest research documentaries, and Avon had access to recent volumes of esoteric Computer/Science developments.

The Galley now - that was both amazing and  a little disappointing. 'Protein in every colour' was available - but the flavours took some....tinkering. Each crew member had a favourite memory of food, and personal habits. Cally was a vegetarian, Jenna disliked fish, Gan just made sure the food was not still moving. Vila wanted to have some of the interesting foods he had sampled when breaking into the Alpha houses back on earth. Avon had always like Good Lunches - but not too keen on puddings except on special occasions. And Blake? put it in front of him and remind him enough times and he would eat.

So a roster was made up and each member was expected to produce some kind of acceptable meal.  Another reason for visiting non-hostile planets. Some of the offerings were pretty good - Vila liked fiddling with flavours, and Gan liked making things solid and filling with plenty of tasty gravy. Avon searched out rarer ingredients when down planet. As money was not an issue, he could buy the most esoteric things he could find and not be concerned about waste - after all, what was money for?

 


End file.
